Just Harry
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: I didn’t care about his scar, or his title, or any glamour that came with him being who he was. I loved Harry. H/Hr fic, a FLUFFY moment of truth for 2/3 of the trio, sitting by the fire one learns so much. xxBellaxCullenxx R&R. Pure sweetness!


**Woo! H/Hr fics...so this is a little fluffly piece I came up with whilst just sitting here, so i hope you enjoy it! BTW. i don't own Harry Potter JKR does...duh.**

I sat watching him gaze into the fire. His brown hair fell messily into his face and the fire reflected into his glasses. I sighed in frustration.

I have been in love with Harry Potter since third year; I had a serious crush on him since we'd met. In my eyes, he was perfect, I didn't care about his scar, or his title, or any glamour that came with him being who he was. I loved _Harry_. There was so much that I liked about him, his personality drew me to him, and he saw me, when I was that dorky, buck toothed, frizzy haired, eleven year old. He didn't care that I was an outcast, or a know it all. He cared about _me_. We've been best friends all these years, and I've stuck by his side, through thick and thin. And it was so incredibly hard to watch him go through girl after girl, to hear them talk about him, and flirt. I couldn't tell him how I felt; I knew that he only thought of me as a sister, nothing more.

I sighed heavily once more. Accidentally drawing Harry out of his reverie. He looked over to me, who was sitting across from him, still staring at him. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"What were you staring at?" He asked softly.

"Nothing" I mumbled, without looking up, I could feel my face growing hotter and hotter. This wasn't the first time I've been caught staring at Harry. Each time more and more embarrassing, usually I had a legitimate excuse, but this time, _nothing._ I preoccupied myself with the book that I was holding, I heard him getting up, my heart dropped, I figured that I had scared him off. But my heart sped up double time when I felt the couch shift due to another weight right next to me. A warm hand gently touched my shoulder. I glanced to see Harry right next to me.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" He whispered, his gentle tone sent shivers up my spine.

"N-no I'm fine Harry," I stammered. I returned to busying my eyes with my book. I felt him touch my cheek lightly; I involuntarily leaned into his touch, and looked into his face. His emerald green eyes were warm and tender, his face displayed concern, and another emotion flitted briefly across his face, but it was too fast for me to catch it. I gulped.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked once more. I drew a deep breath and sighed again.

"It's really nothing Harry, I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all" I smiled weakly at him. His eyebrows knitted together. Then his expression softened.

"Hermione—" My name rolled of his lips so sweetly, it was as if he'd forgotten that he was speaking to me. Blush crept up into my face, and Harry smiled impishly. I realized that he was still holding my face about the same time that he did. We awkwardly parted. "—you're beautiful" he said.

"No, I'm not," I whispered with my head down, not meeting his gaze. He grasped my chin once more and more forcefully made me look directly into his eyes.

"Yes—" he stated very matter-of-factly "—you are" I grinned at him and he returned the smile, my heart flipped. He slid his hand so that he was cupping my face; his thumb lightly traced my lips.

"Thank you Harry, that's really sweet of you to say," I said resting my hand on his. His eyes darkened with an unfathomable expression.

"I'm not _just saying_ it Hermione, you truly are very beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever met" He shyly looked away. He blurted out "Hermione" at the same time that I said, his name.

"Harry" I continued to talk, I would lose my nerve if I didn't get this out soon "Harry, there's something that I need to tell you—" he opened his mouth to speak but I silenced his lips with my finger "—it's very important that I tell you this now, it can't wait" I took a deep breath, and in my moment of pausing I become aware of the fact that our faces were mere inches apart, I could feel his breath on my face, and the wonderful scent that was coming off his body, he did always smell _so_ good. "I-I, Harry I lo—" I couldn't finish because I was cut off by Harry's lips softly pressing to mine, lightly, hesitantly, as if he was looking for conformation that this was okay, _like_ he _needed_ conformation. I kissed him back and he got the hint, smiling into the kiss. He kissed me passionately and my heart flew in my chest, beating like a humming bird's wings. When we pulled apart the two of us were panting and grinning like idiots.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I couldn't help myself, you were so close and I-I—" He timidly smiled "—I love you" He bit his lip. My only response was shock, my mouth dumbly hanging wide open, "Hermione?" He asked slightly hurt. I shook the surprise off and decided to answer him.

"Really?" _Smooth Hermione_.

"Yes, really, I've been in love with you since the first time we met. You've been everything to me, since that day on the train." He still looked hurt, dejected. He looked away from me. I touched his hand.

"Harry? —" He glanced at me, "—I love you too" He did a double take. I laughed. Mid-laugh his lips came crashing into mine and I gladly obliged to his mouth. I was soaring right now.

When we were finished making out, we pulled apart, both very out of breath. He rested his forehead against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist, I snaked mine around his neck.

"I love you Hermione" He pulled me closer to him, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I love you too Harry" I said as I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Will you be mine Hermione?" He asked, biting his lip again. I smiled.

"Harry, I was yours from day one" I whispered. He hugged me tightly, pressing another chaste kiss to my lips.

And it was true; I had always been Harry's, not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Bachelor of the Year, not the famous Harry Potter.

_Just Harry_.

**I hope you liked it! this would be my first _completed _Harry Potter fic, i've started a few, but not enough to post. REVIEW**

**+ Cullenistic Attitude (formerly xxBellaxCullenxx)**


End file.
